Not As Planned
by FairiesInOurHearts
Summary: But Juvia can't find a reason to complain. AU, beginning [Gruvia], endgame [Lyvia]


**A/N: Well, _where to even start_?**

 **I just... I don't know what the heck happened with this story. It was supposed to be a short Gruvia angst thingy, but it sort of grew a mind of its own and _this_ happened.**

 **Yes, a _Lyvia_ story. (Endgame Lyvia, because the beginning is Gruvia.)**

 **When I finally left the writing trans, I stared at my computer and kept mumbling _"I wrote a Lyvia fic."_ They _are_ my guilty pleasure, but I never thought I'd actually write something for them, but I did, and I'm proud of it.**

 **So, I want to say, this is an AU, and for the sake of plot, Gray had to be a bit of a... an _asshole_ , I guess, but I promise it's just in the beginning and later on we find out he's not a bad guy, just has some problems (that he solves)...!**

 **The first parts of the story were inspired by the song "I don't want to know" by Vaya Con Dios, but the later parts, not so much (though I did listen to the "Farewell Song" by the same band so maybe that's the reason this story turned into what it is).**

 **Uh, I know this was a long author's note, but I just needed to say what I had to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

She's not even surprised.

When she passed that suspicious looking bar, she certainly didn't expect to see him, but she was far from disturbed. Even though an unknown woman was clinging to him (taking _her_ place). But why should she find this surprising? After all…

He's done it before.

So, when Juvia saw Gray entering the said bar with his female companion, she just ignored it. She did take a peak at the lady, though. Beautiful and curvaceous, fiery-looking and confident. Ah, that seems to be his type. The opposite of her. Well, compared to the other girls he's had, Juvia found her plain. Not that it matters. She still stole Gray away from her. Yes. He was taken away _once again_. So it doesn't bother her. No. Not at all.

Juvia returns home with wet cheeks but dry eyes. She didn't see anything. _(Or so she'll pretend.)_

…

Gray doesn't return to their apartment that night, and she knows why. Tomorrow morning, she acts as if she bought his lame excuse (he said he slept over at his friend's because it was late and he didn't want to disturb her), and continues on her perfect charade. Ignorance is a kind thing - so even though _she_ doesn't have it, she'll let _him_ indulge in it. He kisses her on the cheek and she can't help the wave of disgust washing over her. His mouth is dirty. Soiled by that woman's (now invisible) lipstick and perfumed skin. But she hides the frown on her face fast enough for him not to see it. He says he'll take a shower (though he already took one to hide the evidence, Juvia knows), and that, after that, he has to go to work. Juvia agrees with him and says she'll do just the same. She sends him a smile that has long ago become fake, and leaves his presence under the pretext that she has to clean up the bedroom.

When she closes the doors behind her, she hears him sigh, and her heart clenches even more.

…

She met him at her Gajeel's girlfriend's birthday party. He's tall and handsome and dreamy, and she falls for him at first sight. She falls even harder after they exchange a few words and she hears his breathtaking chuckle. Her cheeks are red and by the end of the party, almost everyone knows she's crushing on him (well, expect for Gray himself).

They warn her right away.

Her best friend, Gajeel, who's like a brother to her, tells her about his reputation as a player, and says he will break her heart. Even Gray's friends, despite their love for the raven haired man, advise Juvia not to chase after him. He's a good friend, but a terrible lover. She doesn't listen to them and believes she will be different (like a love-struck fool she is), that he will truly love her. So she begins her advances about a week after the party, confident that she will get her happily ever after.

 _(What a fool, what a fool.)_

…

It's only a week after his latest affair that she has to bail him out of jail. Apparently, he got _a bit_ more drunk than usual, and he ended up brutally fighting with some guy. They caused a ruckus, and not even Gray's best friend, Natsu (who's usually more hot headed than him – his fiancé must be doing _wonders_ ) managed to calm him down. Juvia pays the bail, without a hint of embarrassment on her face. Instead, there are only black bags and bloodshot eyes that disclose her sleepless nights, spent on thinking how did it all go wrong. When they release him, Gray doesn't dare look her in the eyes, which gives Juvia some sort of satisfaction. She doesn't grace him with words of comfort or teasing comments like she used to do before, and it's obvious it bothers him. He calls her name, trying to prompt any kind of response from her, but she continues her silence, and eventually, he gives up.

Inside, she's screaming at his weak tries and barely contains her cries of despair.

…

He asks her out on the day two of their friends tie the knot.

Even though Juvia has known them for only about a year, she can tell Erza and Jellal are perfect for each other. The way he looks at her, with so much love shining in his eyes, and the smile she gives him - small, but full of beautiful emotions, only serves to confirm her thoughts. That's why she was so surprised when she heard about their history and that, at one time, there was so much bad blood between them. Looking at them now, she feels proud that she can witness the moment that proves that real love can beat anything. The exchanging of vows brings her to tears, as well as all the other girls (especially the pregnant bridesmaid Mira, whose husband – he was the best man – had to hold her so she wouldn't fall because of the emotions overwhelming her), and even some of the guys. The ceremony is beautiful, and the one catching the bouquet is the girl Juvia once considered a love rival (one of her closest friends, Lucy, engaged to Gray's best frienemy).

They move to the reception hall, where the _party_ finally begins. Knowing her friends, Juvia is surprised there are slow-paced songs _at all_ , but she remembers this is a _wedding_ , and the newly-weds are supposed to share a dance. The now wife and husband climb the stage, and they are soon joined by the other couples (including the expecting couple, Juvia's best friend and his _partner,_ and the soon-to-be fiancées), so it's not unusual that Gray asks her for a dance. Juvia happily obliges, using the opportunity to get closer to him. She becomes worried, though, when she sees how tense he is, and starts being afraid – has she done something bad? But, after Gray leads her out to the garden and asks her to be his girlfriend, she can't contain her happiness and throws herself at him, effectively sending both of them to the ground. She panics, but the amused laughter Gray lets out melts away all of her worries (along with her heart), and she kisses him without a second thought. He kisses her back, and when they return to announce the news, everyone seems happy for them.

She ignores the concerned looks her best friend and the freshly-baked husband give to each other.

…

One message ruined it all.

A month had passed since the day Gray was arrested and Juvia rescued him. Apparently, he felt so guilty because of the trouble he had caused her, he did his very best to make it up to her. He took her out more often, he bought her small presents (like her favorite chocolate and the flowers she likes the most) every now and then, and, all in all, made sure to spend as much time with her as he could. Juvia doesn't remember when was the last time she had been this happy, and hopes that the good days will only continue.

But her hopes are all crushed when she returns home one day, reality striking her like a lightning.

How is it possible that she could be so blind? All of the evidences were right in front of her, after all. The attention he gave her was just a façade. The presents were a bribe. She was holding on to that small possibility of happiness so tight, she forgot to keep her feet on the ground. That's why, when she hears that message, when she hears the elegant female voice on the other side of the line, talking about the next _secret rendezvous_ , her whole world falls apart. And maybe, _maybe_ it wouldn't have been so bad if she could pretend she didn't hear anything _._ But _he_ is there with her. And the look of guilt on his face triggers something deep within her, and she runs away. He shouts after her, yelling about some kind of a misunderstanding, but Juvia refuses to listen. She locks the door to their bedroom and tells him to get out.

She cries herself to sleep that night.

The only message he leaves her with is "sorry".

…

They had a huge fight once before, too.

It happened about a year or two ago, at the beginnings of their relationship. That was the first time Juvia saw him with another woman. At first, she doesn't want to believe it, but all of the signs show that he is having an affair.

She confronts him about it.

He denies everything and calls her jealous and obsessive.

She is hurt badly by his words, and they part with accusations and bad words that day. Broken-hearted, she doesn't know what to do or who to call, so she decides to keep quiet about everything. Her plans are ruined when her pregnant friend gives her an unexpected visit. Juvia tries to convince her that everything is okay, but the tears that won't stop falling give her away, and Erza, as caring as always, refuses to leave until Juvia explains everything. She gives in, knowing better than to argue with the pregnant lady, and lets her in. They share the strawberry cake the woman brought (and Juvia feels honored, knowing how she rarely shares her cake with _anyone_ ), while Juvia explains everything she has seen and everything that has happened. Erza comforts her and tells her she will have a _serious_ conversation with Gray later (a part of Juvia feels sorry for him), and manages to make Juvia feel better.

Later that evening, Gray calls her and apologizes for everything. She laughs through happy tears and accepts his apology.

When she sees him with another girl, she shakes her head, stopping herself from "thinking nonsense".

The third time, though, she has already realized everything.

But she's too afraid to let go.

…

Again, she's not surprised at all.

Gray returns to _their_ apartment two days after the fight and confesses everything. He has a black eye, so she's sure he was sleeping at his best enemy's, and he probably told him everything (Juvia takes a note to thank Natsu later, when all of this is _over_ ). She halfheartedly listens to Gray speaking, telling her about the things she already knows. She doesn't even have the strength to respond, so all she does is nod and look at him with dull eyes (it's hurting him and she _loves_ it, because he needs to feel the pain, too).

At the end of the conversation (his monologue), he says it's best if they break up.

Once again, she nods in agreement.

He tells her that he doesn't want to trouble her, so he will be the one to move out ( _oh, how nice of him_ ), and she, with a venomous smile, offers to help him. It's her last opportunity to get her revenge, after all, and she will use it to the fullest. She will make him suffer. She will make him regret. She will break his heart, if only a little, if only for a while. And then she will return to _her_ empty apartment and let herself cry as much as she wants. And he will never know.

The move takes him less than a week, and, in the end, when they part, she places a soft and torturing kiss on his cheek, hoping to pass all of her bad emotions to him.

She thinks she has succeeded, if the look in his eyes is a give-away.

The car leaves and, along with it - Juvia feels - leaves a big part of her life.

…

She's offered a high-paid job at the opposite end of the country. She needs to be there for at least a year.

After her _brother_ finally settled down and married that cute little librarian (in Juvia's opinion, they make a wonderful contrast), Juvia decides that she should accept the job. She has witnessed all of her friends get married, and even saw two of the couples have a baby, so she feels she has fulfilled her duty. She tells everyone her intentions, and they send her off with the best wishes, knowing this will be good for both her and Gray (they have the same friends, so they often see each other, and even though it's not awkward, it's _hard_ ).

She leaves only after making sure that the new couple will wait for her before having a baby. She wants to be the child's godmother, after all.

…

In the new town she meets many new people, and befriends some of them. She becomes _particularly_ good friends with a certain silver haired man, who seems to be very interested in her. And although she can't deny the attraction she feels towards him, there is something pulling her back. Or rather, there is _someone_ pulling her back. Whenever she tries to give Lyon a chance, Gray appears in the back of her mind. She's not sure if it's because she still feels something towards Gray, or because her new companion reminds her so much of him. What she's sure of, though, is that one of those two is the reason she rejectsLyon though she knows he would treat her like a queen.

But he deserves better than a broken girl looking for a replacement.

So the rejection is her own way of showing him her love.

And he knows that.

…

When it's time for her to return home, Lyon gives his best to convince her to stay. He takes her out, he shows her the best places, and promises that if she stays with him, she will be happier than she ever was before.

His offer sounds appealing.

She remembers she has already promised her friends that she'll be back, though. So once again, Juvia rejects him (each time with a heavier heart), and once again, he gives her the pained look she has grown to hate so much. She wants him to be happy, because he deserves that, he really does. He holds a special place in her heart, and sometimes, she wishes she met _him_ before Gray. Maybe everything would have been different then. Maybe they would have been happy, maybe they would have already had a family…

But all of those are just thoughts of a different life she _could have_ leaded, and Juvia doesn't like unreal thoughts like that (anymore), so she always silences them.

On the train station, he is the only one to send her away. She actually wanted to leave without anyone going to the station with her, but Lyon _insisted_ , saying he represents all of her friends in this town. She laughs at that and admits to herself that spending her last moments in this town with him feels rather nice. Just another good memory to add to her time here.

The train comes, and they say their farewell, with her promising she will visit them all again.

But then he grabs her wrist, and with a determined voice says, "Stay". He lifts his head, locking his eyes with hers and she shivers under their intensity. She replies, with a cracked voice, that she can't, but he doesn't let go of her. Instead, he tells her how much he loves her and how much he needs her, and she's already crying, because her _will_ is crumbling, but her _resolve_ is still there. This town is _not_ her home, and no matter how much fun she had here, she _needs_ to return. Even though she knows she's _falling_ , she hasn't fallen yet, and she has no more time.

She surprises him with a kiss, strong, and passionate, and full of regret. When she pulls away, she mutters a small "sorry", and boards on the train, leaving Lyon dumbfounded and heartbroken.

He doesn't know that, in that train, she is still crying.

…

She is welcomed by all of her friends when she comes back. They are all waiting for her on the station, and her heart beats erratically, wildly. This convinces her that she has made the right decision when she decided _not to stay_ , even though her saddened heart had its doubts. Hearing them on the phone is one thing, but seeing them in live is a whole another. Especially the noisy Lucy, with the big and round belly. She joined the pregnant/already with a baby club around nine months ago, and her excitement is hard to miss. The baby should be here any minute now, and Juvia is happy she will be able to see it among the first ones. Of course, the parents and the godfather will be the first ones to see her (it's a girl, they told her months ago). _Gray_ is the godfather. Come to think of it, Juvia could swear she can see him somewhere in the crowd, but maybe it's just her imagination?

Only four days after her return, the little girl comes to the world.

All of the friends gather and celebrate.

She sees him among them.

And they hug, so happy for the couple.

…

It's truly ironic, she concludes.

Here they are, laughing and talking and drinking and dancing, having the kind of fun they haven't had in _years_ , and the bad past seems forgotten. Maybe it's because of the wonderful occasion, or because of the year they spent away from each other, without any contact. Juvia can't exactly pinpoint the reason, but she decides that it's not even important, because she and Gray are back on good terms now, and that's great. They take pictures, with their friends and one another, and they'll make sure to take pictures with the baby girl in the following days, too – it's not like her mother would bring her to this kind of _gathering_.

So when they realize it's late, and they had too much to drink, and Gray's house is a lot of blocks away, Juvia, acting on her impulse again (that seems to be her way of living), invites him to her apartment. Gray accepts, too tired to think of other solutions, and they head towards her home which is just two streets away.

He crashes on the couch.

Tomorrow morning, when she sees him sprawled out on the too-small-couch, mouth slightly agape and snoring lightly, a wave of nostalgia fills her, and she gives a small smile.

But there's something different in her heart.

It's not beating like crazy.

…

To say she is utterly surprised when _he_ appears on her front door one day would be like saying that the Earth is _just a bit_ far from the Sun. Lyon is there, wearing his charming wide smile, and holding a bouquet of beautiful white lilies in his hands. Juvia just stands there, staring at him and he can't help but tease her and ask her will she let him in. She recovers enough to invite him in, but her heart is still racing, and her cheeks start flaming, and she quickly checks her look in the mirror, cursing herself for inventing lazy Saturdays and the decision to wear her old sweatshirt.

She offers him coffee, but he asks for a tea (if she has one, of course), and then she remembers he's always preferred it. She prepares the tea and serves it to the both of them.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, and Juvia feels her like her breath is stuck in her throat.

He breaks the awkwardness by telling her he missed her.

She blushes and slowly nods, unable to form a proper response. She's too nervous.

He, ever the gentleman, notices this, and starts a casual conversation in order to ease her up. He talks about her ex-colleagues, and how one of them recently got engaged. Juvia replies she has heard about it when the woman called her some time ago, and they start discussing about the strange couple that their love-driven friend and her hot-then-cold fiancé make. They keep on talking for a long time, and Juvia forgets all about her nervousness, remembering how much she loved talking to Lyon.

They agree to continue their conversation on a dinner that night. She promises that this time, _she_ will show _him_ all of the best places. He laughs and says he's looking forward to it, while kissing her hand.

When she closes the door, she lets out an excited squeak and starts planning on her dinner attire right away.

…

Lyon visits her every two weeks despite her (weak) protests. The train ticket is expensive (she knows), but he refuses to stop his little visitations, saying he _has_ to see her at least once a fortnight, or he'll go insane. She tells him that's _still_ not enough reason for him to spend so much money (even though she's melting internally), and in the end, they compromise by deciding they'll take turns (though Lyon is pouting, saying that a gentleman should never trouble _his lady_ ). Juvia feels much happier lately, and her friends notice this. Gajeel only laughs with his special laugh at her, and all of her other friends give her knowing smiles. She's embarrassed, but she can't help the giddiness she feels whenever the time to see Lyon comes.

She doesn't mind the costly train fares nor the teasing comments.

…

She accidentally meets Gray one day on her way back home. He's helping an old lady cross the street, and Juvia pleasantly recalls he was always the one to offer his help. He notices her, and she waves at him, signaling for him to join her. He does so, and they greet one another with smiles, chatting about non-important things. They haven't really seen each other since the party held regarding his goddaughter's birth, when he crashed at her place.

He asks if she would like to have a coffee. She nods, and they head towards this little, cozy café on the corner.

They have a great time, and Gray asks her to take a walk with him. Once again, Juvia agrees.

It's a bit chilly outside, considering it's late autumn, but Gray's not bothered by it at all. He's always been like that, she muses.

They spend some time in silence, when Gray surprises her with the sudden topic. He says he's missed her during the time she was gone, and that during that year, he's done a lot of thinking. He knows he's done a lot of bad things, especially to her, and he wants to apologize, this time, truthfully. Their friends opened his eyes and he realized what a fool and a jerk he was. He never should have done what he did.

Juvia gets a little uncomfortable, and Gray notices and chuckles a bit at that. He says she shouldn't worry, he's not trying to bring back the past or ask her to give him another chance. He knows he's lost her and there's another man now (Juvia turns beet red and he freely laughs at that). He's just trying to show her that he has changed, and that she was one of the main reasons. He will always regret the way he treated her, but he hopes they can at least be good friends. Wiping away a few tears that have fallen, Juvia smiles at him, one of her brightest smiles, and says that, of course, that's a given. He smiles at her, too, and pulls her in a hug. She returns it, and they stay embraced for awhile.

When they pull away, he tells her he _did_ love her.

She smiles and says the same.

And when she returns home that day, she feels light and happy. A huge weight has been lifted of her shoulders that day, and she's glad she and Gray talked everything out, and even came to great terms.

The message from her favorite man only heightens her spirits.

…

Lyon has moved to her town. He never mentioned anything, so Juvia was _really_ surprised when he suddenly appeared on her front door (he seems to do that often), and greeted her with a "Hello, neighbor".

Not that she has anything against it, anyway.

Far from it, actually.

…

Turns out, Gray and Lyon know each other. In fact, they are childhood friends.

Boy, did Juvia feel awkward.

But the teasing and the playful tones in the men's voices put her to ease right away, and she is happy that everyone seems to accept Lyon.

Oh, and she will become an aunt soon. Well, a godmother.

Looking at all of her friends and their children, and her more-than-friend Lyon, she feels incredible warmth arise in her stomach and her heart. It's where she wants to be. This is her _home_. Her _family_. Gray wraps an arm around her shoulder and teases her about her wandering mind, and Lyon makes a fuss about it, and everyone is laughing, and Juvia is laughing too.

But then Lyon says he's serious and that Gray should move away from his girlfriend.

Everyone is silent.

Then, a second later, everyone is cheering, and Juvia is blushing, and Lyon is slightly blushing too, but he keeps his gaze at her and never wavers.

Juvia turns only a bit to look at Gray, who barely noticeably (only for her to see) nods, and smiles a kind smile.

Then she looks back at Lyon. She throws herself at him and he wraps his arms around her, twirling her and laughing like a crazy man in love he is.

The whole room erupts in laughs and whistles and good atmosphere.

…

To say this is how she expected her life to be would be a very untrue statement.

Still, Juvia can't seem to find a reason to be unsatisfied as she sits on one of the benches, surrounded by her friends, watching over the kids.

Next to her husband.

Well, at least that's where he was just a minute ago before Gray and the other guys took him away, claiming their kid is better at throwing and catching. Lyon will show them… _Who's a bigger kid…_

Gray's pregnant wife chuckles next to her and agrees. Levy and Lucy just agree and watch in horror as two of the strongest women in their group make their way towards the guys that are now shivering in fear and begging for mercy. Laxus and Jellal just shake their heads. They weren't participating in that chaos anyway. _They know their wives._

The laughter of the children fills everyone's ears, and Juvia's heart swells with love and happiness.

Yes, she really can't find a reason.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, I hope you liked the story, and if there are some parts that confuse you, or anything else, feel free to tell me! :)**


End file.
